Entrometidas
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: "Lu-chan esta actuando extraño" Cuando Lucy comienza a actuar de manera extraña en el gremio, no hay nadie más indicado que Mirajane para el trabajo... ¿O no? / Parte 1 de un Fic en colaboración con Luciel-San!


**Entrometidas**

**Capítulo 1: una albina entrometida**

era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de magnolia sillas volaban y mesas patinaban (literalmente) en el gremio de las hadas unos peleaban otros esquivaban y alguien era violado por una escoba pero en el fondo del gremio un grupo de las más lindas del establecimiento hablaba tranquilamente ignorando olímpicamente la común pero desastrosa escena

Ese grupo estaba formado por: Levy McGarden, una de las más inteligentes del gremio que formaba parte del equipo Shadow Gear; Cana Alberona, la mujer más alcohólica de Fairy Tail; Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, la mujer más valiente del gremio; Mirajane Strauss, el hermoso 'Angelito de Dios' siendo una de las más fuertes de Fairy Tail y nuestra rubia favorita: Lucy Heartfilia la sensual rubia de fairy tail

**-entonces er-chan ¿cómo vas con jellal ?-** rodo de manera divertida su lengua la albina mayor mientras se ha cercaba de manera acosadora a la titania

**-d-de q-q-que ha-hablas mi-mi-mirajane-** en aquel momento no se sabía que era más rojo o el cabello de erza o su rostro

De la nada, Lisanna Strauss, una de las hermosas chicas de Fairy Tail que de alguna manera se enteraba de todo, se colocó al lado de Erza.

**-A mí no me engañas Er-chan-** le canturreó en el oído- **mis fuentes confiables me dijeron que los vieron a ambos bajo el puente de Magnolia... En lo os-cu-ri-to!**

-**QUE !**-la peli roja grito sonrojada mientras humo salía de su cabeza-y-y-yo-la imaginación de la hada de las espadas la llevo a lo más profundo de sus fantasías con el peli azul

**-hay vamos de nuevo-** dijo la oji chocolate suspirando mientras miraba como a su amiga y compañera de equipo le salía un hilito de saliva de sus labios

**-Esa chica necesita ayuda de mis cartas-** decía Cana tomando de su barril.

**-Pero Erza jamás te lo pidió Cana-**dijo Levy tomando un sorbo de su batido- **¿Qué opinas de esto Lu-chan? ¿Acaso tú también tienes a alguien especial?**

La rubia miro a otro lado sonrojada dando un vistazo fugaz al hijo de igneel que corría con los boxer de gray por todo el gremio**-tal vez**- sonrió tontamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su batido -**lucy no nos dejes con la duda vamos dinos**- la heartfilia negó con su cabeza- **o quieres q lo averigüen mis cartas**- decía rápidamente la alberona alistando de nuevo su maso de cartas mágicas

-**Upps! Miren la hora! Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos!-** y así, la rubia salió rápidamente del gremio dejando a las chicas con la duda.

**-Lu-chan ha estado actuando extraño-** comentó la McGarden, y era cierto, la rubia había salido mucho en estos últimos días del gremio, apenas llegaba y a los 5 o 10 minutos se le veía corriendo fuera del gremio sin razón alguna... O, eso creían.

-**de nuevo...-**un susurro salió de la boca de la chica antes de salir del gremio siendo solo escuchado por el más cercano que por cosas del destino era el peli rosa deteniendo su carrera para mirar en dirección por donde su amiga se había ido

**-de nuevo...-** repitiendo las mismas palabras frunció el ceño y siguió con lo suyo con la duda ¿a dónde iba Lucy?

* * *

**Una** rubia caminaba a paso lento por las calles de magnolia llevando puesto un hermoso vestido negro con escote en V, su cabello cuidadosamente acomodado cortesía de cáncer, unos elegantes tacones negros y tan solo un poco de maquillaje que resalta su belleza-voy tarde- acelero su paso, la chica tan sumergía en sus pensamientos no sintió aquella presencia de quien la seguía sigilosamente- aquí es- verifico la dirección de aquel lugar observando el pequeño papel en sus manos_ "fiore restaurant"_ miro el simple pero lujoso letrero para luego entrar al establecimiento de alta clase cualquier persona que la viera entrar a ese sitio pensaría que ella recupero su fortuna como heredera , apretó la correa de su bolso mientras se ha cercaba a la que era su mesa

-**buenas noches lucy-sama-**la chica fue recibida por aquel que sería su acompañante esa noche, el chico sonrió dejando ver un poco de su blanca dentadura acomodo elegantemente sus lentes para ser seguido con una señal que lo acompañara

**-buenas noches hayato-kun-** la rubia tomo asiento frente al chico pues no era ni más ni menos que Tamasha Hayato heredero a su familia considerado de los más apuestos del mundo mágico; castallo, de ojos azul profundo y su vestimenta digna de un duque de varios tonos de verde de aproximadamente 25 años, si lo deseara tendría a más de una bajo sus pies

**-permita decirle que hoy está muy hermosa lucy-sama-** el joven alago mientras sonreía de manera endemoniadamente sexy haciendo que los pómulos de la maga celestial tomaran un hermoso color rojizo

**-g-gracias-** respondió de manera tímida la heartfilia. La velada transcurrió de manera normal con cálidas conversaciones y una exquisita cena pero desde lo más lejos de aquel restaurante seguían observándolos de manera curiosa -**así que acá vas lucy**-aquella persona dijo seguido por un flash y una sonrisa algo picara y juguetona.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban de camino a la casa de la chica bajo las estrellas cualquiera pensaría la hermosa pareja que eran ¿o ya alguien lo pensaba?

**-hasta luego lucy-sama-** el joven tamasha se despido formalmente de la chica dejándola justo frente a su casa seguido por **"hasta luego hayato-kun"** de la rubia que entro a su apartamento suspirando pesadamente y despojándose de sus ropas para poder tomar un delicioso baño lo que ella quería era tomar un merecido descanso de su larga noche.

* * *

-**chicos la revista del hechicero ya está aquí-** era una mañana normal en el gremio donde la demonio entregaba la famosa revista a los miembros del gremio pero a todos esta vez quedaron sorprendidos por la curiosa portada

**-hola chic...-** las palabras de la recién llegada lucy se detuvieron al ver como un enojado natsu se ha cercaba a ella

**-¡¿explica esto lucy ?!-** la chica tomo en sus manos la revista mirando la portada de manera sorpresiva**-y-yo**

* * *

**Nazo:** Etto etto etto *traga duro* piedad mira-sama *mira a mirajane*

**Luciel:***ve a Mirajane desde su escondite* Sep, nos va a cortar en pedacitos

**Nazo:***mira a luciel* ojala erza te castre *susurra*

**Luciel:***Desde su escondite con el hacha y los pescados* ni que me fuera a sacar el útero y *mira a Nazo* mejor lidia con el demonio de allí*señala a Mirajane*

**Nazo:***se para y mira a mirajane* hay una explicación *señala a luciel* ella fue *se esconde*

**Luciel:***desaparece*

**Nazo:** traidora *susurra*

**Luciel:***en algún lugar* Awwww gracias!

*mirajane toma a nazo por el cuello* mirajane: con que albina entrometida ehh ? *aura maligna* nazo: pues veras puede ser lisanna o yukino jeje -se escucha un Oe en algún lugar-

**Luciel:** me voy a arrepentir *sale de su escondite y le tira un pescado a la cara de Mirajane y otro a Nazo* VUELA NAZO! VUELA!

**Nazo:** *con el pescado en la cara* como quieres q vuele no tengo alas *sale corriendo perseguida por mirajane* S.O.S

**Luciel:** *FACEPALM* LLAMA A HAPPY MUJER!

**Nazo:** *se detiene y piensa* si cierto *silva* happy tengo pescado

**Luciel:***vuelve a esconderse*

**Nazo:***happy la alza y vuela* gracias happy *mira a mirajane* un momento por q bajamos

**happy:** mira me pago el doble q tu aye

**Luciel:***mira como Mirajane corre hacia donde Nazo* HEY NAZO!

**Nazo:***con lágrimas en los ojos* que quieres luciel ? *corre*

**Luciel:** Estas jodida

*mirajane la atrapa* luciel te lo juro me las pagas me las pagas mirajane: nazo-chan se buena niña y serás mi maid personal *aura maligna saca un traje de maid*

**Nazo:** piedad jamás he usado una falda en mi vida piedad

**Luciel:***desde su escondite* como dijo Zoro: 'Si no estas seguro, córtalo tu mismo' ^u^

**Nazo:***con el traje de maid* como carajo me lo puso *solloza* luciel te matare

**Luciel:** Oye no te quejes nose lo que hará Erza conmigo *tiembla*

*mirajane la tiene como mesa* si cierto *mira a luciel* si quieren saber q pasa con nuestra rubia favorita y *señala a luciel* eso lean el siguiente capítulo *mirajane pone un tacón en su espalda* **mirajane:** ara ara no hables nazo

**Luciel:** la segunda parte estará en mi página! *mira a Nazo con ojos llorosos* *sniff* me llamaste 'eso'

**Nazo:** tbdgjebbhfcvjjjodddabbjmabbhtar (te voy a matar) *se desliza y sale del tacón de mirajane* así es la segunda parte está en la página de eso o cosa con lentes *se quita el traje de maid y se coloca una sudadera deportiva y sus lentes* así q si desean saber q pasa ya saben dónde esta

**Luciel:** Mala TwT

**Mirajane:** nazo-chaw ven acá** nazo:** *tiembla* mira-san es laxus en ropa interior *sale corriendo*

**Mirajane:** ¡¿DÓNDE?!

**Nazo y luciel:** *señalan al frente*

**Mirajane:** ¡LAXUS VOY POR TI!

**Nazo y luciel :***salen corriendo* **nazo:** luciel mira *señala donde fue mirajane*

**Luciel:** cualquier daño causado por Mirajane, no somos responsables

**Nazo:** hacer conejos es daño ? *señala a mirajane arrastrando a laxus a un armario* la cosa es como llego laxus aca

**Luciel:** Ni pinche idea, Es Mirajane, ella lo puede todo

**Nazo:** vámonos de acá *arrastra a luciel* minna-san hasta la próxima

**Luciel:** *siendo arrastrada* bye bye! TwT

**Nazo:** no olviden darle de comer a eso *señala a luciel*

**Luciel:** me conoces taaaaan bien TwT tengo hambre

**Nazo:** si quieren ver más locuras de ella visiten el rincón de luciel* susurra* bye bye

**Luciel:** y no olviden dar reviews y a favoritos si les gustó! *sussurra* Nazo, te despides más que la reina de Roma

**Nazo:** quieres que erza nos atrape pues yo no y por eso me despido *aura depresiva*

**Luciel:** bueno... *señala a los lectores* váyanse a leer la parte 2 en mi perfil Luciel-San y hasta ahorita!


End file.
